


without you(nami x law )

by Sarorchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Funny, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarorchan/pseuds/Sarorchan
Summary: nami goes a story set in the early 19th century , nami goes through unforseen circumstances , the sudden death of her mother leaves her devastated and with a huge debt to pay off she finds herself at the end of the line when she looses her job.just when she felt things were taking a turn for the better nami finds herself at house of Dr. trafalgar law.will she able to get out of her problems?is the doctor everything that people say he is ?well one things for sure she can never turn back now !!!
Relationships: Nami & Trafalgar D. Water Law, nami x T-law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet a year for nami . she was really hoping to see the light of the day after she lost her a week ago because the family she was working for before decided to move to the country side . she had come today for a job interview to work as a nanny for an affluent family only to be turned down saying that they were looking for an older women for a nanny ,by which they indirectly meant that they wanted someone to be more experienced . but nami understood where they where coming from if she was in their steed hell she wouldn’t trust herself either .  
She let out a deep breathe ,as she walked home looking at the sky filled with smoke ,the city had become filled with more and more people as days passed by . she remembered the time 2 years ago when her family had also left the country to come to the city looking for a better life when their tangerine farm wasn’t doing to well .she couldn’t forget the sad look in her mother ,bellaimer’s eyes when she had to let go of her precious farm . but it had to be done because all their efforts to make a living out of it were futile because of bigger farms that were doing better because of the industrialisation .they moved into the poorer district of the city with the money they had and brought a small apartment .their mother had found a job in the nearby grocery store and she and her sister turned to working as maids to help the family through tough times ,without a man in the family the girls were thought to defend themselves. Their mother always told them that women are stronger than men and they shouldn’t let any man tell them otherwise .  
nami and her sister nojiko were strong women thus far never giving into any type of catcalling or harrsement into the street .everybody in the neighbourhood knew how they were never fearless to give them their peace of mind. After getting hit by nami on the head a couple of times the catcalling also ceased .just as they were settling down and things seemed to be getting good and better namis mother had gotten the plaque and succumbed to the disease. They had spent a lot of money to help her through her last days that nami and nojiko had to loan out some money from the local loan sharks .  
Now nami and her sister were stuck paying out the debt and constantly being harassed by the collectors . they promised themselves that no matter what happens they would never sell their house , it just holds those little memories they had with their mother and losing it would be heart wreaking. After their mother passed away nojiko had taken her job in the grocery shop as it wasn’t as far as her previous work and thus she could save the money she would spend on travelling .with about a hundred thought running on her mind nami realised she had reached her destination . as she walked up the stairs to reach her ragged apartment nami noticed someone leaning on the wall he was wearing a beret and just by looking at his coarse features and how his face was covered in soot you could guess that he wasn’t exactly here to give her lovely greetings . nami paid no attention to her and went through her bag to look for keys it was almost like she was expecting him to be there and it was no surprise at all .  
as nami was going through her bag looking for her keys the man spoke “ arlongs been at my throat ya’now nami “  
looking at her for an answer he moved towards her “he aint gonna leave ya’lone till ya pay up”  
nami looked at the man after getting her hands on her keys she put the keys in the lock and turned them after a click sound that interrupted the silence nami spoke” I am sorry hacchi but could you please come tomorrow I don’t have any money on me right now am sure my sister will get her pay by then”  
. Hacchi looked into her eyes realising that they were as lifeless as a dead man he shook his head and as he walked away he said ”ya gals are lucky that I come to collect “ and with that the man walked down the stairs and was out of sight.  
It was true that they were lucky that it was the kind and sympathetic hacchi decided that he would collect the money for arlong from them , he had taken quiet a sympathetic stead in relation to the sisters and thus he volunteered to get money from them. If it had been anyone else from the arlongs gang nami knows she would have lost her house by now.  
As nami entered her small but humble home she placed her bag down and walked and sat down on her bed . ever since she los her job nami found herself feeling empty and worthless inside for burdening her sister more . she felt exasperated by the fact that she wasn’t able to do anything more than she was currently doing. Feeling powerless was one thing nami didn’t like the feeling of. She always felt whatever she did she had a control over it and right now in her own life she had no control over what was going happen to her . she felt like no matter what she did things never seem to give her a break . she went over to the mirror to take a good look at herself and some part of her wanted to see herself her physical form. She found tired eyes staring back at her soul . her orange hair that she had tied into a bun seemed to have lost it lustre . she had lost her apatite and was looking rather weak she put her arms around her and hugged herself small tears falling down her cheek she couldn’t stop them no matter how much she wanted them to stop it was like they had a mind of their own. She changed her dress into her nightwear and quietly walked to her bed pulling her sheets over herself and let the sleep consume her .


	2. chapter 2

Nami woke up to the sound of the bustling street, she twisted and twirled in her bed and tried to adjust her eyes to the light that was currently present . she got herself up from the bed and walked into the kitchen to fetch herself some water . she found her sister sitting in the chair with the breakfast ready on the small table that they would call the dinning table. Her sister smiled at the sight of her .

"up early I see" nojiko said playfully to try to poke and get a response from her sister which only seemed to have her more irritated and make her walk away.

Nojiko understood what her sister was going through but she knew that good times would come for the family soon but every time she told nami that nojiko always got a negative response and she realized that her younger sibling was getting pessimistic day by day. If she doesn't fix her sisters attitude soon enough nojiko might end up having to live with a grump old man inside a 20 year olds body for a sister .

As nojiko finished her breakfast she saw her sister walk out of her room wearing new clothes and looking a bit fresh . nojiko cleaned the plates and walked up to her sister who was now getting her old clothes in a basket . she tapped nami's shoulder to mae the orange hair women turn and look her in the eye.

" did you forget how to smile or something nami?" nojiko question her

Nami raised her eyebrows she wasn't ready to have this talk right now with her sister she was sick of her sister telling her that you must smile at the face of hard times . if she was going do that ,she would having to not smile but laugh all the time and people would take her for a lunatic and she would be put in a nut house . 'hey a nut house doesn't sound bad ' she thought to herself before her sister broke her train of thoughts

" nami nothing lasts forever . its all a part of life . remember mother always told us there is always a rainbow at the end of the rain"

"well guess what nojiko this isn't a stupid rain this is a fucking storm" nami shot back as she walked past her sister to get the clothes washed.

Nojiko gave up on cheering up her sister for the time being not because she was defeated but because she was late for work. Both the siblings parted to each others path to do their respective duties. but nami wished that she actually had a proper duty to attend to .

After finishing up all the house work nami decided that she would start her job hunt for the day. She put on her coat and took her bag and then shut the door and locked it . she was walking on the street thinking of ways she could get a suitable job for herself . she didn't know where to ask for a job to begin with . she was walking in the bustling streets making sure to evade anyone that gets too close to her . she was well aware of the antics people use to pickpocket in such bust streets and she wasn't going to fall for them . mainly because she used to be one of them . the main reason that nami had access to get a loan from arlong was because once upon a time when she entered the city she was part of their small pickpocketing racket . it was for a short while but nami had been come off as a natural at it though she had to give it up because her mother had been against it saying it wasn't honorable enough. And she didn't want to be framed a thief after she mother death as to respect her wish. She made her way out of the alley and decided that she would go to the east end of the city to search for jobs even though it was far from the west end where she currently resided nami felt that hard times called for hard measures . she got herself on a bus headed to the main part of the city where the rich people lived . the main part of the city was the center through which any of the buses have to go through before they reach the poverty stricken part of the city . nami herself has been only as far as the center where her previous employer was the visit to the east was her novel . nami gazed out the bus window as the polluted breeze blew the rims of her hat that she atoned .she looked around the familiar buildings she crossed on her daily route to work .

" did you read the article about in the paper today" a women beamed as she sat down in the seat in front of nami's to her friend.

Nami quietly listened to the women's conversation as subtly as possible .

"what is it about?" the other women answered intrigued by what her friend had in stock for her today.

For nami it wasn't unusual for women working in aristocrat families to be gossiping about them. But nevertheless listening to some high class gossip isn't going to hurt her .

The women pulled out a newspaper out to show her friend the information she had stumbled upon .

" he has done yet another impossible medical miracle. You know that old lady of the russlemore family who all the other doctors said they couldn't cure ? well he has ."

The other women couldn't believe what she had heard she snatched the paper from her friends grasp and read through the said article

"good heavens it is true. I think then my master also might get him to cure this sickness the young master has stumbled upon. It breaks my heart to see the young master suffer another day. Poor boy is 5 and is already spending his days stuck sick in bed" the women answered the last part with a bit of sadness in her voice .

" I don't know about that ginny, from what I had heard from the maids that work over at his mansion he rarely visits or consults any patients without a high enough fee or recommendation he is highly sought out from what I have come to gather . "

The women ginny signed." Well a little tryin wouldn't do any harm now would it? Pam"

" if he wasn't rude and obstinate man I say your master has a fair chance . but don't get your hope high "

" oh my. What is a doctor if he doesn't have empathy"

" charlington station" the conductors voice was heard and the two women hurriedly got down and yapped as they walked away.

Nami after having heard all this thought ' he treats patients only with a lot of money .what a nasty guy. ' the rest of her travel was with her won thoughts till she arrived at her destination.

She got down and looked around her . it wasn't that different from the east side of town.

The same racketing crowd .and even more crowded buildings .

She walked through the crowd her guard up more than ever in a new place .she paced herself carefully making sure that she wasn't being watched .after an hour of asking every shop and bar around for a job opening she found herself in an almost empty alley that had some factories she heard the clanking of the hammers and what not . she noticed a small bar. She walked inside it and found it to be almost empty but it wasn't anything peculiar because bars get busy only after dawn . she walked over to the bartender .

" well what would'ya like miss?" he asked her cleaning a class and placing it aside .

She looked at him her heart hopeful .

" I was hopin if ya were looking for a dash ?" (Victorian slang for waiter)

The barman raised an eyebrow not sure what to tell her . wash she in her right mind?

" maam are ya sure yer asking the right question at the right place?" he shifted his moved across closer to the bar counter and rested his hands on them . he studied her intensely , as nami corrected her stance " yes I am .am sure I can handle a bunch of drunkmen don't worry " she replied confidently .

The man didn't look much older that nami maybe around 23 . she seemed prim and proper wearing a suit . too much for a barman . his yellow hair neatly combed back . he looked out of place to be at a bar down in the deepest part of the city . he studied her much longer than she had anticipated .

The man had not heard one bit of tension in her voice . he reached out his hand and took her and kissed it .

" well waddya know we might have gotten ourselves a fearless gal here. Welcome aboard miss…?"

He said and nami was quick to pull back her hand from his grasp .

"nami" she answered as she quietly rubbed the back of her hands behind her on her dress .

" delighted to have such a beautiful gal named nami here with us . I am sanji. I am the cook here at thousand sunny"

" the thousand sunny?"

" the name of this bar and restaurant "

Nami was confused . the thousand sunny was an elite place where the noble often found the privilege of having their meals .how could a run down bar at the end of a street be something as magnificent as that. Looking at the confused look of his new employee sanji let out a small laugh .

" pardon me I guess you wouldn't have noticed but miss this is our backdoor. This bar is for gang members mafias and other dangerous groups I dare not mention."

'sweet mother of god! No wonder he asked me if I was serious to work here' nami internally ravaged at her studpidity.

"now don't you worry we take care of our own. They wont dare hurt an employee of the sunny . we got a reliable captain for that!" sanji gleamed

"captain?" nami felt like she was part of a pirate ship or something.

"oh yes ….he likes to think of himself as a captain and all of us as his a long story we wouldn't want you involved in that" the last part was a bit more of a reminder to himself . sanji himself knew he had a weakness around women in general and sanji telling women unwanted information wasn't unprecedented .

Sanji came out jumping from behind the bar.

"I think luffy must be around somewhere .its about the time he comes for his evening meal"

Namis body tensed at hearing the mention of that name. she'd heard about him alright. The upcoming gang of his …the son of the most feared criminal . now her sisters gonna think she has run off and joined gangs to make matters worse . nami couldn't help wondering what she had gotten herself into.

What she didn't realise is that this was just the tip of an iceberg


	3. chapter 3

Sanji lead nami through a door at the back of the bar to the restaurant . The sight before nami was stunning. It wasn’t like anything she had seen before . The ceiling of the restaurant was as high as 20 meters , with mural painting and each in a done of around 4. at each done hung a grand chandelier that was as big as an elephant , they were stunned with white crystals that were shinning nami couldn’t take her eyes off the gold and crystal stunned chandelier. The freach windows that were present were all draped with thick rich embroiled silk. The setting sun that was shinning into the room made all those golden and whit chairs and tables to sort of glimmer. The wall were decorated with various famous paintings ,vases and busts . to the left of where they had just entered was a stage that was set with all the music instruments on it with a red long curtain for a backdrop . At the other end of the big hall that was the restaurant nami could see a small passage which looked like the entrance to the place with a podium near it and a big door.Nami took a step back from the grandeur that was before her. Was she ,a commoner, allowed to set foot in such a lavish space? 

Sanji noticed her hesitation and reached out his hand to her . “ hey it’s a restaurant after all “ 

Nami nodded her head and followed him as sanji walked up to a tall man that was standing right near another door that was present right next to the one that they had come out from . Both the doorways were at one corner of the restaurant . 

“ well are my cooking machines working fine? “ sanji asked the man 

The man who had his back at them turned to face them and gave them a big grin . He was tall and bulky and was wearing triangle shaped black glasses which nami found out to be weird . What was more crazy was his hair colour …..it was blue. 

“they work SUPER fine sanji !” while glancing at nami he spoke “ well who is this SUPER cute lady here ?pleasure to meet you miss. My name is franky” 

‘Sup.....are? Qut? What did he just say? ‘ hearing these words for the first time nami was bewilded . 

“ franky ..i told you to stop using those made up words and this is nami” sanji said as he took out a cigrarette and lit it up and started smoking . “ franky is the one who built the whole thing and also the machines we use here . He is quiet a useful guy around here . Come on I l show you around” 

Sanji then walked to the left end of the room where a guy was sleeping on the table. This guy also had a weird hair colour .green.nami could see a visible scar that was running from below his eyebrows all the on his eyelids verticall ending just below his lower eyelid .the man had 3 swords by his side and was sleeping like he had no care in the world. Then sanji did the unexpected, he kicked the sleeping man out on to the floor knocking down chair . The man woke up and got up on his feet and screamed “ watcha do that for ya shitty cook?” as he walked towards them his face twitching in anger . 

“well its about time the place opens up you green piece of scum” sanji answered with the same anger as they both faced each other ready to fight it off. Just then nami heard a voice that was opposite of the rage that these two men had ,the voice was rather trembling and screaming in fear. “ oh sanji zoro this time we have had it did you heard who has gotten a sniff of us? “ a man with a unusually long nose came barging in with his hands on his head clutching for dear life on his bowler hat like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

The trio suddenly noticed the new presence around them.the guy with the long nose stood there shocked at that he would have told valueable information to a stranger . Zoro broke the silence and looked at sanji “ who is this bitch ya brought here?” 

“ hey you green freak nami is not a bitch !she is gonna be the new help at the bar” sanji replied puffing on his cigarette “ don’t you dare disrespect her like that again” 

Zoro waved his right hand and walked away from them . 

Sanji turned to face nami. “ sorry about his ill manners miss nami . He is kind of a rugged fellow considering his position as the head of security .” 

Nami was taken aback by what zoro had told her ,but she would get her revenge one day. Oh! What a fine day the would be. 

A voice interupted her thoughts “ allow me to introduce myself you might have heard about me . I am the great boss usuoop I have around 8000 men following me ….” 

“ and we do the opposite of what he says miss nami if he says run right we run left” sanji finished 

“hey sanji how dare you interrupt my introduction to the lady” 

“ we all know it I have heard that a hundred times miss nami is smarter so go somewhere else and try to bloat your horn” sanji gestured for usoop to move away. Which the man did eventually mumbling to himself and walking away. 

Then sanji walked to a tabled near the freanch window where a women was sitting and reading her book . She looked up from her book to see them . She had black hair and looked only a bit older than nami maybe around nojikos age . 

“ well who is this fine lady you got yourself here sanji ? Is she your fiance ? Well congragulations! You two make a lovely couple !” the women beamed and she smiled politely . 

Sanji looked shy his face all flushed “ no robin wait...you think we look like a ..” 

Before sanji could say anythin nami cut him .” no maam …..i am just the new help here at the bar”she smiled back at robin .obviously sanji was still in his wonderland because he seemed drifted off. 

“ oh good ! Well then I hope you don’t die like the previous girl . “ robin said the most astonishing thing and casually got up And fixed the creases in her dress with her palm . 

Nami ‘ s mind was taking time to process this new piece of knowledge that was reveled to her . 

“ what do you mean die ?” nami asked 

Just then the doors of the restaurant were thrown open and someone came dashing in like he hadnt eaten in a decade . He was wearing a straw hat he held his breathe and screamed out 

“ SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! MEATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!” + 

“ welll the captains right on time”

**Author's Note:**

> so let me guys know if you want me to continue i am planning on finishing this no matter what thou lol.  
> but seriously let me know . :)


End file.
